Used to Love You
The eighth episode of Season 5. Summary Sophie is shocked when her mother announces she's getting back together with Sophie's father. Knowing him only as a drug-addicted monster, Sophie sets out to break them up at whatever cost. And the cost might be huge. Meanwhile, Dex finds himself being pulled in a ton of different directions as his parents plead for him to come back home and Scott needs him more than ever. Can he really have both his parents and Scott in his life or will he have to choose one? And Ethan finds himself in major trouble in the upcoming election and looks for a way to gain popularity among voters. But will selling his dad's boyfriend's test answers really work? Main Plot Sophie is thrown a curveball when her dad comes back to be with her mom and she is forced to accept it. Knowing Sophie, she's going to do anything possible to break them up, no matter who she hurts. Sub Plot Dex misses his parents and when they reach out to him asking for him to come home, he's very tempted, but knows Scott can't pay the rent on his own anymore. With nee work opportunities, his parents breathing down his neck, and Scott needing him more, will Dex be able to handle it all or will he snap? Third Plot Ethan is tanking in the election polls and knows he's needs something to win over voters. Not being one to avoid playing dirty, he decides to starts selling test answers Mr. Stein leaves sitting around at home. Will this tactic work or will he be exposed before he can even get his footing? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Used to Love You" by Gwen Stefani. *This episode is Danielle Hooper's 100th episode, the first character to reach this milestone. *Dex and Scott have sex in this episode, Scott losing his virginity. *This episode is the first appearance of David Clark. *Ethan starts selling Mr. Stein's test answers. *This episode breaks Eric's 35 episode streak. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Steve Howey' as David Clark *'Cynthia Watros' as Elaine Clark *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Shree Crooks' as Bianca Smith *'Sam Robards' as Gregory Smith *'Melanie Lynskey' as Yvette Smith *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Liev Schreiber' as Patrick Webber *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Sophie: I’ve tried to keep my life as non-dramatic as possible, why does this have to happen? LIVES ARE CHANGED Mrs. Clark: Sweetie, your father and I are getting back together. Sophie: My dad is a drug-addicted loser, my mom has to dump him! Danielle: Soph, I think it’s time to go back to your old homewrecking ways. (Sophie is seen almost kissing Lindsay) RELATIONSHIPS HAVE CHANGED Dex: My dad wants me to come home, but I can’t just leave Dex. Kat: You have to do what’s right for you. Scott: You can’t leave! I need you! Dex: I’M BEING PULLED IN SO MANY DIRECTIONS! STAKES HAVE CHANGED Ethan: I have to do something or I’m going to lose this election. Brittany: If you had to play a little dirty, I wouldn’t judge you. (Ethan is seen going through Mr. Stein’s bag) THE DRAMA CONTINUES (Ethan is seen with stacks of cash) (Sophie is seen with heroine needles again) (Dex is seen packing a bag) Dex: I think we might be done for… NEW EPISODE “USED TO LOVE YOU” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 508a.jpg 508b.jpg 508c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Sophie: “What I’m thinking in my head you really don’t want me to say out loud.” *Scott: “You’re passing up a blowjob for school? Are you sure you’re a straight guy?” *Dex: “Once someone’s dick has been up your butt, there’s no going back.” *Sophie: “Prisons are so overcrowded lately, if someone says their pleases and thank you’s they’ll let them out on good behavior.” *Mrs. Clark: “When I looked at your father before he was arrested, I saw a stranger. Now when I look at him, I see the man I fell in love with.” *Danielle: “Well Soph, I think it’s time to go back to your old homewrecking ways.” *Ethan: “Holy shit…I think I found the holy grail…” *Sophie: “She was one of the only people who stuck with me through everything. Every shitty thing I did to someone, every drug I tried, every breakdown.” *Lindsay: “Every time I wanted to shoot up, I just remembered what it felt like being in your arms…and that felt way better than any high.” *Dex: “My dad wants me to come home. My whole family does. And…a part of me wants to as well…” *Brittany: “Okay I’ll give your greedy ass $10 and then never touch your floppy ass dick again.” *Sophie: “We are not your family. You can’t just come back out of nowhere and change everything after we’ve finally got it together.” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_508:_Used_to_Love_You Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Sophie Plots Category:Dex Plots Category:Ethan Plots